La culpa la tuvo el tren
by sakura-txell
Summary: Un encuentro casual entre dos amigos puede terminar en una bonita historia de amor. En un trayecto de media hora en tren se recuerdan hechos del pasado, se valora el presente y se sueña con el futuro.
1. Cap1: Cielo sin estrellas

**LA CULPA LA TUVO EL TREN**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura es de Clamp y la trama de esta historia es mía._

**Capítulo 1: Cielo sin estrellas**

No era un día muy diferente al de hoy. Recuerdo perfectamente que fue un viernes muy frío, por la tarde. Acababa de salir de la biblioteca, donde había pasado las dos últimas horas buscando información sobre el trabajo que había de entregar el mes siguiente. Aunque mi dedicación no dio los frutos que yo habría deseado, mi mente había empezado a funcionar como una estampida, y mil ideas florecieron brillantes como los cerezos en primavera.

Tanto me decía mi mente que no reparé en lo que hacía o hacia adonde iba. De pronto, me encontré en la estación de trenes donde tenía que coger el tren que me llevaría a mi casa, en Tomoeda. Gracias a los dioses, el viaje apenas treinta minutos y no tenía que hacer ningún trasbordo en Tokio.

Diez minutos de espera, y por fin los altavoces resonaron anunciando el próximo tren por encima de mi cabeza y el resto de cabezas que había a mi alrededor y que iban a hacer lo mismo que yo: irse a casa.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, me acerqué rápidamente a la puerta, evitando los empujones de los propietarios de aquellas cabezas, esperé a que ésta se abriera y entré en el vagón, en el que, para mi sorpresa, apenas había gente. Mis ojos buscaron veloces un lugar vacío para sentarme y poder aprovechar esos minutos de viaje para esbozar mis ideas en un papel, antes de que se me olvidaran y se fueran de mi cabeza para siempre. Agradeciendo de nuevo al poder celestial, encontré un asiento en un lado del vagón, entre un hombre que parecía no haber pisado una barbería en quince años y un joven de pelo oscuro, que llevaba en su regazo un abrigo doblado y un maletín negro, y la cabeza girada hacia el otro lado del vagón, evitando que yo pudiera ver su rostro.

Decidida a no dejar que ninguna cabeza me quitara el que yo ya había decidido que sería el trono donde descansarían mis posaderas durante la siguiente media hora, emprendí el camino de escaso metros que me separaban de él.

Me senté en el incómodo asiento de plástico y, suspirando para relajarme, apoyé mi cabeza en el cristal de la ventana que había a mis espaldas y estiré un poco las piernas. Mis ojos, inevitablemente, dieron con el techo, tan oscuro como la noche.

'_Qué pena que no haya estrellas en este cielo'_, pensé. _'Y en lugar de una peluquería, el peludo debería visitar una ducha_', se quejó mi mente, a la vez que yo arrugaba mi nariz.

Después de mis desestresantes estiramientos, y olvidando la _fragancia _que el hombre de mi izquierda despedía, coloqué mis pertenencias sobre mi falda, y en cuanto me preparé para abrir mi bolsa y sustraer mi libreta y un bolígrafo, noté por el rabillo del ojo que el joven sentado a mi derecha me estaba observando.

Intenté no parecer muy interesada en él, pero la forma de su cara, el color de su pelo, la chispa de sus ojos, el rojo de sus labios... Todo me pareció familiar. Sin poder aguantar más aquella miradita, y para ser sincera, notando un creciente interés en mi pecho por saber quién era el dueño de esas facciones, giré de repente la cabeza, clavando mis ojos violetas en los suyos.

Mi sorpresa, por supuesto, fue recibida con una gran sonrisa... Una muy sexy...

"¡Touya!" grité bien alto en aquel vagón silencioso que ya había empezado a moverse, provocando algunas miradas divertidas (y otras no tanto) entre aquellas cabezas viajeras. Ignorándolas (un arte, a mi parecer), puse toda mi atención en el hermano de mi mejor amiga. "¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunté extrañada de verlo entre aquellas cabezas... personas.

Riéndose encantadoramente, Touya me contestó: "He tenido que visitar a un cliente en Yokohama, y como no podía ir en moto, he decidido coger el tren."

"Ah..." respondía inteligentemente, dejándole ver, como no, lo grande que Tomoyo Daidouji tenía la cavidad bucal. Sobreponiéndome a mi torpeza, causada, sin duda alguna, por la presencia de aquel joven a mi vera, le pregunté: "¿Por qué no podías ir en tu moto?"

"Bueno... No es la imagen que un arquitecto querría dar al hombre que le da de comer, ¿verdad?" sonrió. "No puedo presentarme delante de su oficina con el casco, la chupa de cuero, montado en la bestia, para después adquirir la imagen de un joven trabajador y responsable y, digamos, aparentemente aburrido... Tengo comprobado que a los empresarios no les gusta la idea de que sus empleados sepan divertirse o tengamos emociones más satisfactorias que el trabajo... Tengo que disfrazarme un poco cada día, sino me quedaría sin empleo..."

"Así que, simplemente, das la imagen de ser un arquitecto trabajador, responsable y aburrido..."

"Exacto."

"Vaya mierda," solté sin darme cuenta, lo que me hizo ganarme una mirada en particular llena de sorpresa y, me atrevería a decir, de admiración. "Oops... Lo siento," me disculpé bajando los ojos a mis manos, entrelazadas sobre mi regazo.

"No pasa nada," me dijo. "Es que me sorprende que la bella, dulce y siempre recatada Tomoyo me haya soltado tal exclamación."

"¿Debo sentirme orgullosa de ello?"

"Si me lo estás preguntando a mí..."

"¿A quién más?" lo interrumpí entornando los ojos hacia el cielo sin estrellas.

"... la respuesta es que sí," terminó, ignorando (seguramente un arte para él también) mi interrupción, aunque no le pareció molestarle. "Lo cierto es que, a pesar de conocerte desde que eras una mocosa..."

"¡Oye!"

"... nunca te he oído expresarte de una manera que, a los ojos (u oídos) de tu madre, sería muy deshonrosa y poco favorecedora para la heredera Daidouji."

Terminó de decir esa frase, y durante un largo minuto que se me hizo eterno, el silencio reinó entre nosotros. Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido, pensando en una respuesta astuta para contestar a su inadecuado comentario. Primero, que me recordó los años que lo conocía, ocho para ser exactos, de los cuales los tres últimos los he pasado completa y perdidamente enamorada de él (aunque yo no iba a decírselo). Lo siguiente me recordó fue que me había conocido durante aquella etapa en la que yo no hacía más que pensar en los modelitos que iba a hacerla a Sakura, en las cintas de película que iba a grabar de sus aventuras, y en lo que la iba a ayudar para que se diera cuenta de que Shaoran y ella estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Afortunadamente, aquella etapa la superé con creces, y Shaoran y Sakura se animaron a confesar sus sentimientos, lo que me dejó un poco de lado (pero no mucho) y lo que me llevó a pasar más tiempo en casa de los Kinomoto sin Sakura... pero sí con su hermano. Tiempo que aproveché y dediqué a enamorarme de él.

Lo siguiente que pasó por mi cabeza fue que Touya también me recordó a mi madre, y con ello, mi mala relación con ella. La quiero, y mucho, no me confundáis, pero últimamente nuestra relación madre-hija está por los suelos. La razón principal es que no está de acuerdo con mi elección en los estudios. No le gusta que haya escogido la carrera de Psicología en lugar de Administración y Dirección de Empresas, que era lo que ella quería, pues en su gran plan de mi vida, ella se había propuesto que, una vez graduada, me dedicara por entero a la empresa familiar. Yo y mi rotundo 'no' llevaron a mi madre a la desesperación y casi a un colapso nervioso, vociferando por todo el hospital que su hija la había decepcionado de tal manera que se iba a morir de la pena. Sus maquinaciones no le sirvieron de nada. Conozco a mi madre demasiado bien como para caer en sus trampas. Ella es la protagonista mala de la película. La antagonista.

Otro punto de discordia fue el hecho que mi madre pretendía casarme una vez terminara el instituto. Había _escogido_ para mí a un joven emprendedor y muy rico, claro está, para que me llevara al altar y me diera un montón de hijos que heredaran la empresa... ¡JA! La verdadera razón del 'trato' era un jugoso contrato entre las empresas del padre del muchacho y de mi madre.

Sonomi Daidouji, además de una gran actriz, es una gran lianta, una manipuladora... Y voy a dejar de decir cosas malas de mi madre porque no todo es malo, y ella es... ¡Bueno, es mi madre!

Lo que nunca le dije a mi madre fue que mi negativa a ese matrimonio, además del evidente chantaje y que el chico no era lo que ninguna mujer buscaría como marido (pues perdía aceite...), se fundaba en que yo ya tenía un hombre en mi corazón, y del cual yo ya estaba enamorada: Touya Kinomoto.

Touya Kinomoto, a quien mi madre nunca aceptaría, me repetía a mí misma, porque era hijo de su queridísima Nadeshiko y del 'maldito ladrón' de Fujitaka, a quien yo quiero como si fuera mi propio padre. Lo bueno de todo esto es que mi madre aprecia a Fujitaka... y mucho. Pero nunca se lo hará saber. Si permitiera que su única hija y heredera de una gran fortuna se casara con un joven humilde, de gran corazón, trabajador, responsable, amante de a velocidad, algo cabezota, con estudios superiores y una gran reputación en el mundo de la arquitectura... destruiría la imagen de mujer fría, rica y poderosa que era. Su corazón, en los negocios, no tenía lugar. Y parecía que, a pesar de todo, en su vida familiar tampoco importaba.

"Tomoyo... Tomoyo..."

La voz de Touya interrumpió mis pensamientos más pesimistas sobre mi vida.

"¿Sí?" pregunté con un filo de voz.

"¿Te ocurre algo?"

Su mirada preocupada me enterneció tanto que mis pensamientos se desvanecieron al ver sus ojos, marrones y profundos, que tanto amaba.

"Estoy bien," dije resoluta.

"Perdona si te ha molestado que..."

Por tercera vez tuve que interrumpirlo, pero en esta ocasión no lo dejé continuar. Una de mis manos se posó sobre las suyas, sobresaltándolo.

"No pasa nada... Al fin y al cabo, sólo has dicho una gran verdad... Eso es lo que mi madre pensaría si me oyera decir algo así..."

"Pero lo que diga tu madre te importa un bledo," dijo Touya con una voz cantarina, haciéndome reír al escuchar su tono de sabelotodo.

Su cara, iluminada por su perfecta sonrisa, me dio un vuelco al corazón... ¡Qué hombre!

"Tienes razón," y envalentonada, proseguí. "Me importa una mierda..."

Su fuerte y pegadiza risa se oyó por todos los rincones del vagón, a la que pronto se le unió la mía. Si hablar mal provocaba esas carcajadas en él, lo haría las veinticuatro horas al día...

A Touya no se le oía reír muy a menudo, no desde que su hermana comunicó su noviazgo con Shaoran. Touya no estaba completamente en contra del joven chino, porque en el fondo no podía negar que le simpatizaba. Shaoran había demostrado en incontables ocasiones que sus sentimientos por Sakura eran muy fuertes y sinceros, y que era un hombre valiente, que hacía feliz a su hermana y que seguiría haciéndola feliz por el resto de su vida. Porque si una cosa estaba clara era que esos dos acabarían casándose... Y así era.

Shaoran le había pedido a Sakura que se casara con él hacía tres meses. Y pronto la boda se puso en marcha: la fecha, el templo, el vestido, los invitados, el convite, el pastel, la orquesta, las damas de honor, el padrino, la luna de miel... Y el traslado a Hong Kong.

Y eso último hacía que Touya se sintiera, de alguna forma, vulnerable, su hermana, a la que había cuidado junto a su padre desde que Nadeshiko falleció, a la que había reconfortado cuando se había hecho daño, a quien había encubierto en sus escapadas para atrapar las Cartas de Clow... se iba de su lado. No para siempre, pero sí de su día a día.

Aquellos pensamientos sólo fueron escuchados por una persona, y esa fui yo misma... la noche en que Shaoran le propuso matrimonio a Sakura. Tres meses atrás.

La joven pareja había ido a cenar, y yo había sido invitada por Fujitaka a pasar la velada con ellos, pues mi madre tampoco se encontraba en el país. Después de una deliciosa cena, Fujitaka se retiró a su despacho, dejándome a Touya y a mi solos en el salón, viendo una película.

Y Touya, simplemente, empezó a hablar. Y yo, simplemente, escuché.

Touya me confesó que, aunque sus poderes habían desaparecido cuando se los entregó a Yue, había recuperado algunos, provocándole 'sensaciones, corazonadas', como él siempre las denominaba. Aquella noche, solos en el sofá, Touya me dijo que, cuando Sakura y Shaoran habían empezado a salir, había visto a su hermana casada con el 'mocoso', y viviendo en una preciosa casa... en Hong Kong. Y que no iba a tardar en ocurrir. Es más, tenía la 'sensación' que esa noche Shaoran iba a pedírselo.

Y así fue.

* * *

Aquellos últimos meses habían sido muy duros para mí. Mi hermana, mi única hermana se casaba con el mocoso. Y nos iba a dejar a mi padre, a Tomoyo y a mí, a sus mejores amigos, a la ciudad que la vio crecer...

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, sobrellevé esos meses inesperadamente bien, gracias a ella.

Tomoyo. Tan bella y dulce como siempre. Bella y dulce aunque soltara esas palabras tan poco acordes con esa belleza y dulzor. Con su posición.

Tomoyo. _Tomoyo Daidouji_, tengo que recordarme una y mil veces. Tomoyo Daidouji, de quien estás enamorado y de quien no deberías estarlo. Tomoyo Daidouji, heredera de una gran fortuna, quien nunca te vería como algo más que el hermano de su mejor amiga, como un simple amigo... como un simple viajero en un tren.

Tomoyo... Nombre ligado a tantas emociones, y tan desconcertantes para mí.

Tomoyo... El nombre de la mujer a la que me gustaría hacer mi esposa, madre de mis hijos, mi compañera para el resto de nuestras vidas... Un sueño imposible.

Y allí, sentados el uno al lado del otro, sus piernas chocando al son del traqueteo del tren... Yo dejaba volar mi mente, imaginando el día de nuestra boda, el rostro de nuestros hijos, la pasión de nuestras noches, unidos como una sola alma...

La completa felicidad. Inalcanzables.

Y hablando seguimos nuestro camino...

* * *

Para mí, aquella media hora fue un suplicio. Una mujer no tiene el suficiente autocontrol como para pasarse tantos minutos sentada al lado de un hombre como Touya, sin querer tirársele encima y hacer cositas en el sucio suelo del vagón, bajo mi cielo sin estrellas.

No que yo tuviera la experiencia de haberlo hecho ates... Ni bajo un cielo sin estrellas, o bajo uno con estrellas. Ni de una ni de otra. Ni siquiera de día... o de tarde... Seguía siendo tan pura como el día que nací... Bueno, al menos ese miércoles lo era... Ahora ya no... Je je...

Recuerdo que al llegar a Tomoeda, Touya se ofreció a llevarme a casa en su moto, una preciosa Harley Davidson que había conseguido comprar después de ahorrar durante años. A pesar de haberla montado antes, esa moto siempre me provocaba una sensación de poder... y de respeto.

De poder, porque a una siempre le ha encantado saber que, al subir en ese enorme trasto, se tiene que colocar las manos alrededor de aquella cintura masculina. Siempre me he sentido más poderosa al saber que tengo, literalmente, a Touya en mis manos, que tener tantos ceros en mi cuenta corriente. De respeto... porque esa moto me daba miedo. Y mucho más después de aquel accidente que Touya había tenido el verano anterior, al resbalar con una de las señales de tráfico pintadas en el suelo en medio de una intensa llovizna que lo había sorprendido al volver de la oficina. Las heridas se curaron rápido, sólo unos rasguños en las rodillas y en los codos. Y, menos mal, que llevaba el casco.

Dejando esos recuerdos aparte, le respondía a Touya si no le importaba llevarme a su casa con él. Mi madre estaba en el extranjero de nuevo, en Nueva York esta vez, y él accedió. es más, me invitó a quedarme a cenar con él. A lo que yo acepté encantada.

Y montándome en aquella moto, con mi cuerpo pegado al de Touya, sintiendo su calor, me dejé llevar hasta su casa, como si del palacio de un príncipe se tratara.

Y esa noche, entre esas cuatro paredes, realmente me sentí como una princesa que se convertía en reina.

_Notas de la autora: _

_Una nueva historia de mi propia cosecha, cuyo primer capítulo está ambientado en un viaje en tren. Me hubiera gustado dedicar más tiempo al trayecto en el tren, pero de alguna manera, se habría perdido la magia que quería transmitir._

_No sé si he conseguido que sintáis esa magia. Yo la he sentido al escribir cada palabra de este primer capítulo._

_Al menos, espero que os haya gustado. Así que espero vuestros comentarios. No sabéis cuanto me emociona abrir el mail y saber que habéis leído mis fics..._

_AVISO ¡EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE CAMBIA EL RATING!_

_Muchos besos,_

_Mery_


	2. Cap2: Estrellarse contra el cielo

**LA CULPA LA TUVO EL TREN**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. La trama de esta historia es mía._

_Aviso: Todos los cambios de escena suponen un cambio de punto de vista._

**Capítulo dos: Estrellarse contra el cielo**

Aquel viaje en tren cambió mi vida completamente. Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que un trayecto de media hora entre un sitio y otro, desde la universidad y Tomoeda, y viceversa, un viaje que realizas una media de diez veces por semana, pueda llegar a ser tan trascendental. Porque nunca te imaginarías que, en esa media hora, iban a cambiar tantas cosas en mi vida...

* * *

Recuerdo, cuando era un chiquitín de nueve años, como la vida de mi familia entera dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. A veces, los cambios van para mejor... pero no en aquella ocasión. A mi madre la diagnosticaron un caso avanzado de cáncer. Un tumor. En el cerebro.

La salud de mi madre empeoró drásticamente. Yo la recordaba como a una mujer enérgica y optimista. Su vitalidad fue convirtiéndose en cansancio y en depresión. Mi madre, a la que yo siempre había visto con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, se convirtió, poco a poco, en un fantasma. Mi madre ya no cantaba, ya no tocaba el piano cada tarde conmigo, ya no hacía pasteles de chocolate rellenos de mermelada de zarzamora, ya no sacaba a pasear a mi hermana todas las mañanas al parque después de dejarme en la escuela...

Mi madre ya no estaba con nosotros.

Los días, para mi familia, se hicieron insufribles. La monotonía y la tristeza se convirtieron en los monarcas de nuestra casa... cuando antes la reina había sido la alegría. La alegría nos había dejado... y poco tiempo después lo hizo mi madre.

Fue una mañana de primavera, con los cerezos que inundaban las calles de color... de paz. Mi madre dio su último suspiro una mañana pacífica, con mi padre a su lado, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, y su mano fuertemente agarrada a la suya.

Pocos días después, la casa se llenó de personas. Algunas eran caras conocidas... otras no las había visto en mi vida. Recuerdo, sin embargo, que todas ellas nos miraban a mi y a mi hermana con ojos tristes, llenos de compasión, como si con sus irises pudieran ver realmente cuán difícil podría ser para unos chiquillos la pérdida de su madre.

A partir de ese momento, la casa pareció aun más vacía que antes. Durante aquellas semanas de agonía, mi madre había estado allí. Ahora ya no. Ahora ya no iba a ver la hermosa faz de la mujer que me dio la vida. No sentiría sus abrazos, ni sus besos, ni sus susurros, ni sus carcajadas... Mamá ya no estaba.

"Mamá ya no está, Sakura," le decía mi padre cada día a Sakura cuando pedía a gritos que fuera ella quien le diera de comer. "Mamá está en el cielo... Está en un lugar mucho mejor... donde ya no está enferma... donde ya no siente el dolor. Está en un lugar en el que, aunque no pueda tocarte, te puede ver y ayudar..."

Sakura lo miraba directamente a los ojos, a través de sus gafas, sus mofletes mojados por las lágrimas y le respondía: "Pero ya no podré volver a verla... ¡Yo quiero verla!"

Y así fue como nació la costumbre de poner una fotografía de mamá para que la pequeña Sakura le diera los buenos días todas las mañanas. Con el paso de los años, Sakura creció y siguió saludando a nuestra madre-fotografía. Lo que Sakura no sabía entonces era que yo sí podía ver a mamá. Verla y hablar con ella.

Un adolescente como yo pensó en un principio que papá había mentido. ¡Podía ver a mamá! Él había afirmado que eso era imposible. Nos aseguró que nuestra madre estaba en un lugar mejor... ¡pero ella seguía con nosotros!

Sus palabras eran de aliento. Me hablaba para que me animara, para que me esforzara en los momentos más duros... Entonces, sus palabras fueron de consejo... de aviso. Me llamaba en ocasiones para decirme que algo bueno ocurriría pronto. Poco después conocí a Yukito al ingresar en la Secundaria Tomoeda. La primera vez que lo vi sentí algo extraño en él... Extraño pero que transmitía bondad, alegría, positivismo. Y mi hermana conoció a su vez a la pequeña y dulce Tomoyo.

Por supuesto, la primera vez que la vi fue un viernes por la tarde en casa. Sakura la había invitado a merendar. Sus impresionantes ojos me miraron fijamente aquella primera vez, desgarrando algo de mi interior, aunque no sabía lo que se llevó de mí.

Las visitas continuaron durante años. A Tomoyo se unió Shaoran, a quien yo apodé 'el mocoso', pues supe enseguida que se la llevaría de mi lado para hacerla feliz y afortunada... Eriol, quien acabó descubriéndose como la reencarnación del creador de las cartas esas tan raras... Meiling, la chiquilla china que acosaba al mocoso... Se me pone la piel de gallina al pensar en aquel viaje que hicimos a Hong Kong... y conocimos a las hermanas del mocoso, igualitas a la prima. ¡Y cómo olvidarme del peluche! Debo decir que el nombre que el mocoso le puso de apodo le queda muy bien...

Un día Shaoran se marchó a China y, de repente, me encontré que Tomoyo se pasaba mucho más tiempo en casa. Pero, inesperadamente (pues yo ya había perdido la capacidad de comunicarme con mamá), Shaoran volvió... para quedarse.

Y Tomoyo siguió viniendo a casa tan a menudo como le era posible. Para entonces, ella y yo ya habíamos hablado en muchas ocasiones. Yo estaba estudiando en la universidad, Yukito se había echado novia (¡Nakuru!), papá había conseguido una cátedra en la facultad, Shaoran y Sakura iban no sé a dónde... y Tomoyo se venía a casa a pasar el día, pues Sonomi, normalmente, se iba de viaje de negocios al extranjero, dejándola sola. A mí me pareció muy extraño que ella no saliera con chicos de su edad. Una noche me confesó que no lo hacía porque no conseguía ver a esos chicos más que amigos, que no se los imaginaba saliendo con ellos, cogiéndolos de la mano, besándolos...

Y para mi profunda sorpresa, esas imágenes me ponían celosos de los inexistenes novios... y me alegraban el día pues sabía que Tomoyo no salía con nadie. Y nunca salió.

Los meses pasaban y yo esperaba con impaciencia que Sakura saliera con su novio para que Tomoyo y yo nos quedáramos solos...

* * *

Durante diez minutos me sentí como si estuviera en el cielo. Mi pelo se pegaba a la espalda de Touya, mis piernas rozaban sus caderas... y por mi cabeza sólo pasaban imágenes de los cientos de cosas que podría hacer si Touya se diera media vuelta y fuera su torso el que se pegara a mis pechos y...

El motor se paró. Y mi fantasía se vio apagada con él. Para siempre inacabada. Aunque nos vi a Touya y a mí teniendo un accidente si se nos ocurría ponernos en esa posición.

Al bajar de la moto eché mucho de menos el calor de su cuerpo entre mis piernas... bueno... Quizá no debí expresarlo con esas palabras. Lo que quiero decir es que... bueno, ya se me entiende...

Me quité el casco y lo seguí hasta la puerta de su casa. Me abrió la puerta, y como todo un caballero, me dejó pasar a mi primero. La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras. El señor Kinomoto no iba a estar con nosotros aquella noche.

Estaba de pie en el recibidor que apenas me di cuenta de cómo Touya encendió las luces y me quitó el casco de las manos para guardarlo en el armario de los abrigos. Mi mente estaba sumida en un océano de pensamientos protagonizados por mí y por Touya.

Mis calientes y excitantes pensamientos fueron, desgraciadamente (o puede que no), interrumpidos por la realidad. Sentí las manos de Touya en mis hombros y, lentamente, me despojaron de mi abrigo. Fue un movimiento tan suave, pero extrañamente seductor. Esta vez era el torso de Touya el que se enganchaba a mi espalda como una lapa. Su cálida respiración chocó con mi nuca, provocándome un cosquilleo que recorrió cada centímetro de mi piel. Pensé que Touya era como el fuego más abrasador, que te hace derretir instantáneamente, o como el hielo áspero que te da escalofríos, sacudiendo deliciosamente todo tu cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se despegó del mío para colgar el abrigo en mi perchero. Volvió de nuevo hacia mí, y esta vez lo miré girando mi cabeza hacia él. Su mano se alzó lentamente. Pensé que iba a acariciarme... Para mi decepción, Touya sólo agarró la bufanda que llevaba envuelta alrededor de mi cuello. La desenredó con suavidad, mirándome directamente a los ojos... ¡Ah, Dios mío!

No supe cómo pude aguantarme las ganas de besar aquellos labios tan sexy. Quise abandonar todas mis inhibiciones en el mismo armario donde estaba mi chaqueta, ignorar las razones que se me ocurrían para no hacerlo, y tirarme sobre él, para hacerle el amor en el suelo del recibidor.

Touya se separó para colgar la bufanda sobre mi chaqueta, y con una sonrisa, me dijo que lo siguiera a la cocina para ayudarle a hacer la cena.

Por lo bajo, murmuré: "Podría haber cenado algo delicioso si me hubiera tirado encima de ti."

Con un suspiro lo seguí, castigándome por no haberme echado encima de aquel cuerpo diez.

A cada paso que daba, mi corazón latía más deprisa, como si éste supiera algo que yo ignoraba.

* * *

Mi intento de seducción empezó cuando la vi sacarse el casco después de bajarse de la moto. Esa cascada del color del ébano brilló intensamente bajo los últimos rayos del sol. Nos dirigimos, al fin, hacia la puerta, la abrí, y como todo un caballero, dejé que ella entrara primero.

En ese instante sentí un apretujón en el pecho. El simple gesto de dejarla pasar primero a mi hogar me provocó una inusitada calidez en mi corazón. Me imaginé a mi mismo abriéndole la puerta a Tomoyo después de una noche en el cine... aunque en su dedo se ve el anillo que yo le habría regalado el día que le pidiera que se convirtiera en mi esposa, y que sería la puerta de nuestra casa, del hogar que formaríamos juntos... Y vi a una pequeñita en mis brazos, y, en Tomoyo, un revelador bultito a la altura de su ombligo.

Mi imaginación a mil, imparable, no dejada de enviarme destellos de mis sueños para el futuro...

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, y me entretuve sacándome mi chaqueta de cuero que no me di cuenta de que las luces seguían cerradas. Pulsé el interruptor y se hizo la luz. Y volví a verla, su figura recortada por los conocidos muebles del recibidor, con su abrigo aun puesto y el casco en su mano.

Decidido, coloqué mi abrigo y mi casco en el armario y me acerqué a ella para sacarle su chaqueta. Estaba tan cerca de ella que olí su fragancia, suave y alegre, dulce y sincera. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y respiré con devoción el perfume que desprendía. Mis dedos se perdieron bajo la tela de su abrigo y se la saqué, con tanta lentitud que parecía que estuviéramos en una escena a cámara lenta.

El abrigo ya fuera, noté que Tomoyo tembló bajo las palmas de mis manos. Guardé el abrigo en el armario y, al volverme, me fijé que Tomoyo llevaba bufanda. Y que me miraba fijamente. Aproximándome, mis dedos agarraron una de las puntas de la bufanda y se la desenrrollé sin prisas. Mis ojos no abandonaron los suyos, hasta que la desabrigué del todo y me giré a colgar la tela.

Estando de espaldas a ella, seguro que no pudo ver mi sonrisa, llena de felicidad y de esperanza. Esperanza porque tuve la sensación de que iba a ocurrir algo bueno. Lo 'sentí'. Eso ya era, para mí, una señal de que las cosas marchaban bien.

Me di la vuelta y la miré, preciosa como un ángel. Pasé por su lado para hacer la cena. No me sorprendió que entendiera el mensaje de esa sonrisa, pues ya teníamos muchos años de entrenamiento.

Estaba ya en la cocina cuando oí a Tomoyo detrás de mí. Juraría haber oído algo sobre una cena deliciosa.

¡Lo que daría por ir directamente al postre!

* * *

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Touya y yo compartimos la tarea de hacer la cena. Yo hice el primer plato y él el segundo. El postre ya estaba hecho, pues Fujitaka había dejado hecha una tarta de queso en el frigorífico.

Pusimos la mesa en silencio, disculpándonos cuando nos tropezábamos... sin querer, por supuesto. Aunque no puedo negar que todos nuestros encontronazos no fueran a propósito. Y no sólo por mi parte.

Touya estuvo muy silencioso mientras hacíamos la cena, su concentración entregada a la comida al cien por cien. Yo, sin embargo, estuve más pendiente de Touya que del plato que estaba preparado.

La conversación que habíamos mantenido en el tren, tan despreocupada y divertida, había encontrado su fin al bajarnos del vagón. En la moto, la despreocupación se convirtió en excitación, una sensación que se intensificó al pisar esa casa, donde cada mirada tenía un significado secreto y profundo, que no debería tardar en descifrar. Y en aquella mesa, compartiendo una cena que habíamos preparado ambos, sentados uno delante del otro, solos, las emociones se hicieron más inestables... A mí me invadió una tensión tan insoportable que no pude probar bocado a menos que estuviera segura que Touya estaba ocupado en su ración. Si sentía una vez más aquella mirada sobre mi cuerpo, estudiando mis gestos y observando mis movimientos... Me iba a volver loca.

Como dije, una mujer no puede retener su pasión, no puede autocontrolarse teniendo a un ejemplar masculino tan perfecto de la especie humana.

Di un largo suspiro de tranquilidad cuando nos terminamos nuestras porciones de pastel y recogimos la mesa. Touya me indicó que me sentara en el salón y que esperara a que él terminara de ordenar la cocina. Mi ofrecimiento para ayudarlo fue amablemente rechazado y, a pesar de mi insistencia, Touya se negó a que moviera otro dedo, pues él me había invitado. A regañadientes, me fui al salón y me senté en el sofá, no sin encender el televisor antes. Tan entretenida estuve haciendo _zapping_ que no oí entrar a Touya, con las mangas de su camisa arremangadas hasta los codos, sonriéndome y mirándome como si fuera el ser más bello de la Tierra.

Y la tensión que había tomado mi cuerpo aquella noche, se evaporó como el agua en una noche calurosa, y la pasión se desbordó.

* * *

Terminé de ordenar la cocina y me acerque al salón con la única intención de invitarla a un té. Tomoyo no solía tomar nada después de cenar a menos que se encontrara mal, y aun así prefería un vaso de leche caliente con miel.

Mis inocentes intenciones se vieron destrozadas cuando la vi sentada en el sofá, mando en mano, como si no existiera otro lugar en el que ella pudiera sentirse más cómoda. A mí se me ocurrieron un par de lugares en los que se encontraría confortable, como entre mis brazos bajo la noche estrellada.

Su cabeza se giró para verme, y la sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro desapareció al mirarme. Sus ojos se oscurecieron por el deseo...

... y mi corazón no resistió.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Estoy muy triste, porque esta historia, aunque corta, no parece haber tenido un buen recibimiento. Solo tres personas se han interesado por ella, y esa es una de las razones por las que he tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. _

_Ya tengo el tercer y penúltimo capítulo escrito, y lo subiré cuanto antes reciba mensajes dándome vuestra opinión, informándome sobre aquello que os gusta y lo que no, lo que podría cambiar y lo que podría haber detallado más... _

_Necesito recibir vuestras opiniones... Son muy importantes para mí..._

_Muchos besos, _

_Mery_


	3. Cap3: Cielo con estrellas

**LA CULPA LA TUVO EL TREN**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. La trama de esta historia es mía._

_Aviso: Todos los cambios de escena suponen un cambio de punto de vista._

**Capítulo tres: Cielo con estrellas**

Apenas dos pasos separaban mi cuerpo del de Touya. Él estaba de pie ante mí, con un brazo alzado para acariciarme. Al fin sus dedos dieron con mi piel. No fue la mejilla, ni mi cuello. Touya se decidió por mis labios.

El dedo pulgar frotó suavemente mi labio inferior. Sus dedos siguieron el recorrido natural de mi rostro y terminaron deleitándose con mi mandíbula, bajando hasta llegar a la barbilla. Su otra mano se apoderó de mi mejilla, y con una lentitud que me impacientó hasta la médula, se arrodilló entre mis piernas abiertas. Se acomodó hasta hallar la posición adecuada, sin que sus ojos abandonaran los míos, y sin que sus dedos dejaran mi piel ardiente.

Acercó su cara a la mía, y nuestras narices se encontraron. Con una sonrisa, Touya cortó la conexión de nuestros ojos. Yo me reí, y agarré su rostro entre mis manos, y valiente, apreté mis piernas en sus costados.

No hacía ni dos horas que había soñado despierta con la posibilidad de tenerlo entre mis brazos, entre mis piernas...

Y la inacabada fantasía se desveló inaceptable... La realidad era mil veces mejor.

El frío llegó a mi rostro, pues Touya prefirió que sus manos encontraran un lugar más vasto para tocar, escogiendo inteligentemente las curvas de mis caderas. Los movimientos circulares eran firmes pero nerviosos, inseguros de que, posiblemente, yo me negara a ellos. Le iba a demostrar a Touya Kinomoto que todo lo que él hiciera me parecía genial.

Y mucho más.

* * *

Fue muy gracioso cuando la punta de mi nariz rozó la suya. Y me encantó aún más ese contacto al oír una suave carcajada de ella. Parecía que nuestros rostros, unidos por nuestras narices, y no nuestras bocas, fuera la más dulce de las caricias.

Pero yo quería más. Y sentí que ella también.

Tomoyo me cogió las mejillas con sus manos, suaves como la porcelana, aterciopeladas como las más delicada de las telas, calientes como las brasas, y el calor encendió mi cuerpo cuando sus piernas se apretujaron en mis flancos, acercando aun más nuestros cuerpos, pero no nuestros rostros.

Contento al ver que ella me aceptaba, puse mis manos en sus caderas, un lugar que hacía muchos meses que quería explorar con mis manos, con mis ojos, con mi boca... Y empecé a acariciarla lentamente, moviendo mis manos en círculos, intentando llegar a cada centímetro de su piel.

Su aliento chocaba contra mi boca, deseosa de probar su sabor, y sus manos caminaron hasta mi pelo, donde sus dedos se perdieron entre los mechones oscuros de mi cabello.

Y ella dio el primer paso.

Rozó su nariz contra la mía, ladeando la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos a la vez que yo abría los míos. Me tomaría por loco si me perdiera el rostro de esa bella mujer al besarla por primera vez.

No sé cómo, pero lo sabía... Sabía que no sería la última que tomara esos labios... pero nunca habrían más 'primeros besos' con ella. Y no iba a perdérmelo de ninguna manera.

Cuando sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los míos, supe que estábamos perdidos... Que yo estaba perdido.

Perdido de amor.

Perdido en ella.

Y, sin esperar más, la besé.

* * *

Y, sin esperar más, me besó.

Nunca creí a Sakura cuando me narró, paso a paso, hasta el más mínimo detalle, su primer beso con Shaoran. Nunca la creí cuando dijo que sintió un millón de explosiones en su interior al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos por primera vez.

Nunca la creí. Y aun hoy sigo sin hacerlo.

Porque no sentí nada de eso al besar a Touya.

No sentí ninguna explosión cuando Touya puso sus labios sobre los míos. No sentí que todo se desvanecía a mi alrededor. No sentía a mi corazón palpitar a mil por hora. No sentí la suavidad de sus labios, la humedad de su lengua, los mordiscos de sus dientes...

...porque, simplemente, dejé de respirar.

La falta de oxígeno en el cerebro provoca esas cosas.

Estaba demasiado pendiente de Touya que no me di cuenta ni me preocupé por nada más.

No sentí mi corazón palpitar a mil por hora, porque simplemente dejó de latir. Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado preocupado con el besó que dejó de pensar en los demás órganos, al menos en aquellos que no tenían nada que ver con nuestros besos.

No sentí la suavidad de sus labios, ni la humedad de su lengua, ni sus dientes mordisquearme porque estaba, simplemente, demasiado preocupada en sentir a Touya por entero.

No sentí que todo se desvaneciera a mi alrededor porque, simplemente, desde hacía un buen rato que sólo sentía a Touya.

No sentí ninguna explosión en mi interior, porque, simplemente, experimenté lo que llaman una 'combustión espontánea'.

No sentía nada de eso al besar a Touya, porque simplemente sólo sentía a Touya.

Y nada más me importaba.

Sólo él y yo, nuestros cuerpos danzando al son de un beso en medio del salón, con la tele en marcha y las luces bien encendidas, para que todo el barrio pudiera vernos a través de la ventana.

Y, simplemente, nada más importaba.

* * *

Un beso se convirtió en otro, y el siguiente en uno más profundo, más íntimo, más intenso. Nuestros besos se confundían y se entretejían uno con el otro para formar el más bello de los ósculos.

Pero los besos terminaron por parecer poco. Mi cuerpo no se sentía del todo satisfecho: necesitaba a Tomoyo. Quería a Tomoyo. Deseaba a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, un haz de conciencia hizo su camino en mi cabeza, haciéndome comprender que debería esperar, no podía sucumbir a la tentación que era esa hermosa joven, por mucho que lo deseara. Tomoyo se había rendido a nuestros besos, pero seguramente no quisiera que pasara a algo más. Al fin y al cabo, sabía perfectamente que Tomoyo no había tenido nunca novio, así que estaba bastante seguro que Tomoyo seguía siendo virgen. Amaba a esa muchacha que se removía entre mis brazos, pero nunca la obligaría a hacer nada que ella no quisiera hacer.

Recuerdo que nuestros besos, rápidos e impacientes, se volvieron lentos, lánguidos, para poder descubrirnos más a fondo, y, según mi punto de vista, para calmar mis impulsos, pues ya empezaban a mostrarse indecorosamente majo mis pantalones...

Tomoyo dejó de besarme, apartando su faz de la mía, aunque sus manos seguían pegadas a mis mejillas, acariciándolas imperceptiblemente. Sus ojos los vi nublados por el mismo deseo y pasión que se habían apoderado de mía. Me miró fijamente, intentando transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese instante, perdidos el uno en el otro.

Yo le acaricié sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos, recorriéndolos y disfrutando de su color, rojos como la sangre, por la fricción de nuestros besos.

"Touya..." suspiró ella, y apartó sus manos de mi cara, llevándolas hacia mi pecho, como si quisiera comprobar que yo continuaba entre sus piernas, que nuestros besos no habían sido ni un sueño, ni una fantasía, ni una visión... Que nuestros besos no habían sido ninguna jugarreta de nuestra imaginación.

Y a pesar de que el deseo de conocer el sabor de su boca había sido saciado, me encontré en una encrucijada: mi cuerpo pedía más, pero mi cabeza decía que debía esperar.

Como caballero que me considero, hice caso a mi cabeza, a la lógica de que la decisión no era mía, sino de Tomoyo.

Nunca pensé, no obstante, que ella tomara las riendas en aquella tarde de pasión y que terminara conociendo cada centímetro de su piel.

Por eso, una alarma se encendió en mí cuando ella, en lugar de separarme de su cuerpo, me aproximó más a ella, y su manos juguetonas, en vez de volver a mis mejillas, se fueron acercando lentamente al borde de mi camisa, y sin miramientos, me la quitó...

* * *

Una fuerza desconocida me dio valor para hacer lo que en verdad quería hacer en ese momento: desnudarlo.

Así que empecé por su camisa, que era la principal prenda que entorpecía mi exploración, mi camino hasta el paraíso.

Sabía que sería el paraíso estar con Touya. Me lo había demostrado con sus besos, que, literalmente, habían emborrachado mi sentido común. Porque no debería haber olvidado dónde estábamos: en medio del salón, con las luces encendidas y delante de la ventana que daba a la calle. Y tampoco debería haberme olvidado de que, por mucho que estuviéramos solos, Fujitaka o Sakura podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. Pero parecía que mi cabeza no funcionaba correctamente y que hubiera escogido echar a patadas hasta el último resquicio de educación, vergüenza y conciencia por aquellos mismos ventanales.

Touya no se resistió. No puso ninguna pega a que yo le sacara una a una las prendas que llevaba encima. Y él hacía lo mismo. Sus manos no se quedaron atrás, y, dulcemente, como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso, me fue despojando de mi ropa con lentitud.

Pronto nos quedamos en ropa interior, exactamente en la misma posición en la que habíamos empezado. Con coraje, decidí que ya era hora de sacarle la última pieza que le quedaba encima. Reconozco que era injusto, pues llevaba aún mi sujetador y mis braguitas, pero era tanta la impaciencia que ardía dentro de mí, que me dio exactamente igual. Y, para ser sincera, a Touya no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

Así que él se quedó en cueros, mientras yo, que aún no había mostrado todos mis encantos, miraba embelesada su fornido cuerpo. Todo él irradiaba fuerza, poder, masculinidad e infinita pasión. Su enorme cuerpo (¡_todo _era enorme!) dejaba ver que Touya seguía siendo aquel joven atlético que conocí a mis once años. ¡Y yo lo tenía, al fin, ante mí, dispuesto a darme el mayor de los placeres!

Y yo quería darle exactamente lo mismo. Poco a poco, mis manos abandonaron su espalda, donde habían terminado residiendo a medida que nuestros descubrimientos se hacían más atrevidos, y fueron a la mía, donde encontré el broche de mi sostén. Lo desabroché con nerviosismo, pues era la primera vez que iba a dejar que alguien viera mis partes más íntimas. Los tirantes fueron bajando lentamente por mis brazos, hasta desprenderme completamente de ellos. Y Touya descubrió cómo eran mis pechos.

"Bellísima..." suspiró él, hipnotizado por las redondeces de mis senos, que no tardó en acariciar, besar, lamer y mordisquear.

Gemí. Gemí como jamás había gemido, como jamás imaginé que gemiría. No sólo porque Touya _me acariciaba. _Sino porque _Touya _me acariciaba.

Y sin demorarme mucho más, una vez Touya estuvo contento por la atención que había dado a mis pechos, me dejó totalmente desnuda. Totalmente expuesta a él.

Y no me refería sólo físicamente.

* * *

Aunque eché de menos a sus pechos, me encantó lo que desentrañé bajo la fina tela de lencería que guardaba el último de sus rincones más escondidos.

Mis manos bajaron por sus costados, alejándose de sus senos, pasando por su cintura y acomodándose en sus caderas. Y mis dedos, ágiles, se deshicieron del último trozo de ropa que la cubría, bajándolo por sus piernas.

Tirándolo a mis espaldas, me acerqué a ella, aun entre sus piernas, y la sentí completamente contra mí. La besé, entregándoselo todo, y ella me respondió apretujándose a mi cuerpo, rodeando mis caderas con sus piernas, uniendo su centro palpitante con el mío.

Con cuidado la agarré para hacerla bajar del sofá y acomodándola sobre la alfombra. Cogí uno de los cojines, y lo coloqué bajo su cabeza, la miré entonces detenidamente, para asegurarme que quería, de verdad, estar conmigo. Pero sentí que una mirada no era suficiente... A pesar de los años, a pesar de que a veces podíamos conversar con sólo un intercambio entre nuestros irises, necesitaba oírlo de sus labios...

"Tomoyo..." murmuré, a la vez que acariciaba su pelo negro, desparramado sobre la almohada. "Quiero que seas sincera... ¿estás segura que quieres hacerlo?" le pregunté, mientras en mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez, suplicándole con mis ojos, que su repuesta fuera afirmativa.

"Touya... Llevo deseándolo desde hace mucho tiempo... Demasiado." Tomoyo acarició mi mejilla, mi frente y volvió a bajar su mano hasta la nuca, acercándome a ella. "Más tiempo de lo que recuerdo... ¡Por favor!" me suplicó. "No te detengas ahora, porque no lo soportaría..." Se detuvo. Su voz era suave y embriagadora. Rodeó mi cuerpo con sus piernas, y me confesó: "Te amo. Te amo, Touya..."

"Tomoyo, yo..." empecé a decir, pero su voz me detuvo.

"No sé cómo ocurrió... Y lo cierto es que tampoco me importa. Lo que sé es que me enamoré de ti, y llevo años sintiéndome así... Pero creí..." un sollozo le impidió continuar, pero sorbió las lágrimas, y continuó firmemente: "Pero creí, siempre he creído que sólo me veías como 'la amiga de tu hermana', que no podías y nunca podrías verme como una mujer. Yo..."

Y esta vez fui yo quien la detuvo, besándola una y una vez más, pues no quería que sus lágrimas se apoderaran de su belleza en ese momento. Ella se sumió en mis besos, se abandonó a mis caricias... Y la hice mía.

Y cuando entraba en ella, le dije:

"Yo también te amo, Tomoyo... Yo también te amo... te amo..."

Y me enterré en ella.

* * *

¡Touya me amaba!

No lo creía. No lo asimilaba. Pero me lo demostró haciéndome el amor.

No hubo dolor, o al menos yo no lo sentí. Estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo otras cosas. No se me hizo extraña la presencia de Touya en mi interior. Es más, parecía que mi cuerpo estuviera modelado expresamente para que él conquistara mi feminidad por el resto de mi vida.

Y empezamos a movernos rítmicamente, un ritmo lento pero cuidadoso, y luego, sin poder evitarlo, nuestros cuerpos tomaron el control y nos abandonamos al vaivén de nuestro amor.

Me dio igual estar en el suelo del salón, con la alfombra arañándome la espalda, o que alguien pudiera descubrirnos, o que las cortinas no estuvieran corridas...

Sólo importaba que Touya y yo éramos uno.

Al fin.

* * *

Mi pulso comenzaba a recuperar su ritmo normal. Tomoyo estaba acurrucada a mi lado, y su mano recorría mi pecho, riéndose cuando veía que me hacía cosquillas, besando mis pezones de tanto en tanto, y acariciándome partes de mi anatomía que, hasta hacía poco, habían estado poseyendo a esa mujer.

Un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo, así que me levanté para coger una manta que siempre había sobre el brazo del sofá. Volví a su lado, y nos tapamos, disfrutando de nuestra cercanía.

Empezamos a besarnos, y yo sentí el aguijonazo de placer que anunciaba que estaba excitado otra vez. Tomoyo, por supuesto, empezó a acariciarme. Yo no me iba a quedar atrás, por lo que le devolví el gesto de la misma forma.

Pocos minutos después, Tomoyo me pidió que fuéramos a mi habitación, donde seguro que estaríamos más cómodos. Yo acepté su idea y nos levantamos del suelo. Sin perder un segundo, la levanté en mis brazos y subí por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.

Ella no paraba de reír...

Con suma delicadeza la dejé sobre mi cama, y la observé allí, estirada entre mis sábanas, recostada en mis almohadas... Y el deseo reinó de nuevo.

Allí volvimos a hacer el amor.

Tan absortos estábamos en nosotros que no oímos la puerta principal abrirse, ni una suave exclamación de sorpresa que alguien formó al ver nuestra ropa esparcida por el suelo del salón, ni vimos a mi hermana colocar una oreja sobre mi puerta (¡_voyeur_!) para oír nuestros gemidos, ni a mi padre apartándola de allí para darnos privacidad, con una sonrisa en sus labios...

Estábamos ensimismados en nosotros que no oímos a nuestros corazones hacer '_click'_...

Al fin.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Como escritora de este capítulo debo decir que estoy muy satisfecha. Creo que he llegado a cierta maduración en este tipo de capítulos (me refiero al sexo, por supuesto) y creo que la razón de esta sensación es el punto de vista que he adoptado en esta historia._

_Cuando uso la tercera persona, hay tantas cosas que decir que al final no lo abarcas todo. En primera persona parece que esa tarea se simplifica enormemente, pues transmites los pensamientos como si los estuvieras teniendo tu misma. Eso me gusta, pues parece más real, más cercano, más sincero._

_Me pregunto si vosotros también lo creéis así._

_Lo cierto es que este fic lo había tomado como un experimento, y parece haber dado sus frutos._

_Y sólo me queda una última cosa que decir: ¿queréis un epílogo? Porque lo tengo medio escrito, pero no me acaba de gustar. Podría dejar la historia por terminada, y que vosotros os imaginarais la continuación de su historia de amor. O podría publicar otro capítulo, pero entonces tardaría algunos días (o semanas) en subirlo. Así que vosotros tenéis la última palabra._

_Espero vuestros comentarios._

_Muchos besos, _

_Mery_


	4. Cap4: Supernova

**LA CULPA LA TUVO EL TREN**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp. La trama de esta historia es mía._

_Aviso: Todos los cambios de escena suponen un cambio de punto de vista._

**Capítulo cuatro: Supernova**

Una tentación. Indudablemente en mi cama había una tentación. Tentación jugosa e irresistible, encarnada en mujer, en diosa. En Tomoyo.

Sus largas piernas estaban enroscadas con las mías, y sus delicados pies, fríos como la nieve, se retorcían buscando calor entre mis pantorrillas. Sus caderas estaban a milímetros de las mías, tentándome de nuevo. Su barriga no era llana como una tabla de planchar, por supuesto que no. Tenía forma redondeada, pero no había suficiente carne como para considerarlo un michelín. Más bien su cuerpo decía que era el de una mujer adulta y bien formada, una mujer con necesidades y pasiones, como había demostrado la noche anterior.

Una mujer que, sobre todas las cosas, amaba.

Me giré para ver qué hora era en el despertador de la mesita de noche. Sólo había visto las sombras que se proyectaban en la habitación a través de la ventana, y se podía decir que aún no había salido el sol.

Las cinco y media de la madrugada.

Era demasiado pronto para despertarla, pensé. Pero entonces me di cuenta que no tenía más remedio, a no ser que quisiera que mi padre y mi hermana nos descubrieran en esa situación.

Lentamente empecé a acariciar uno de sus brazos. Este se había apropiado de mi cintura durante las pocas horas de sueño. Pero los mimos no parecían despertarla en absoluto, así que decidí usar mis labios, lengua y dientes para conseguirlo. Recorrí el brazo, su hombro, su garganta y su barbilla, dejando suaves besos a mi paso por su piel, hasta que mis labios dieron con los suyos. Entonces sí que despertó. Se pegó a mí mientras nuestros labios decían todo lo que tenían que decir. Y sus labios y los míos no eran los únicos que querían mantener una animada conversación...

Sin embargo, por primera vez desde la noche anterior, mi cabeza se antepuso a mi corazón y a mis deseos, y paró.

"Tomoyo, deberíamos parar..."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó adormilada, y su mano seguía con su travesía por mi cuerpo.

"Recuerda que estás en mi cama, cielo... Y no creo que ni a ti ni a nos guste que alguien nos pille in fraganti... Mi padre y mi hermana... A saber cuáles serán sus reacciones al verte aquí desnuda..." puntué mis palabras con un beso en su nariz.

"Tienes razón... Debo irme a casa..." accedió con un beso en las comisuras de mis labios. "Pero prométeme que mañana... es decir, luego, más tarde, vendrás a casa para hablar... Tenemos que pensar en cómo afrontar esto juntos... Yo no quiero mantenerlo en secreto, y espero que tú tampoco... No creo que fuera capaz..."

"Vendré, no te preocupes..."

"Entonces, me marcho..."

Y se levantó de la cama, apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo y dejándolo a la vista para que yo pudiera disfrutarlo. Caminaba por la habitación en busca de algo, mirando en el suelo, en la silla, en el escritorio...

Me senté al borde de la cama, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Su cabellera de ébano caía libremente por su espalda, cuya piel recordaba que era firme y tersa, igual que sus glúteos y sus piernas...

De repente, Tomoyo se dio la vuelta, con sus manos sobre la cintura y una mueca en su cara.

"¿Dónde está la ropa?" preguntó.

Intentaba recordar dónde la habíamos dejado... Oh, sí, ya lo sabía...

"Creo que la dejamos esparcida por el salón..."

"Oh, Dios mío... Oh, Dios mío..." empezó a maldecir, yendo de un lado para otro. "Oh, Touya... Y si tu padre y tu hermana lo han visto..."

"No lo creo... Seguro que llegaron tarde y que se fueron directamente a la cama..." dije intentando calmarla, aunque ni yo mismo me creía mis palabras.

"Cosa que tú y yo deberíamos haber hecho..." comentó.

"Técnicamente, no nos fuimos directamente a la cama, cariño, pero sí al sofá... Me parece que le he cogido mucha estima a ese mueble..." dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me miró y se rió dulcemente.

Una diosa. Tenía a la misma reencarnación de Afrodita en mi habitación. Y, gracias a los dioses, era sólo mía. Iba a asegurarme de ello.

Su sonrisa abandonó su rostro, y me miró fijamente. La seriedad que reinaba en su faz me asustó un instante, pero después me tranquilicé al verla acercándose a mi. Se colocó delante de mí, y una mano acarició mi pelo. No pude evitar que las mía se pusieran sobre sus muslos, los cuales empecé a masajear.

Tomoyo tenía otras ideas. Sus manos se colocaron sobre las mías, y las subieron hasta la cintura. Tomoyo dio un paso más, y pude oler la fragancia almizclada que anunciaba su creciente excitación... y también la mía.

Mi cuerpo volvió a tomar las riendas, pues mi cabeza explotó de placer cuando ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. Noté su centro uniéndose al mío con lentitud...

Los movimientos empezaron a hacerse más salvajes y fieros... pero nosotros no decíamos nada. Nos amamos con desesperación, mirándonos a los ojos, besándonos apasionadamente, moviéndonos peligrosamente...

Pero entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, iluminada por los últimos rayos de la luna, sólo se oían nuestros suspiros y gemidos… El frufrú de nuestros cuerpos al rozar las sábanas... El inconfundible sonido de nuestros cuerpos sudorosos acoplándose hasta llegar al clímax final.

Y un grito a dos voces opacado por un beso.

Recuperamos nuestro aliento, pero nosotros seguíamos unidos, siendo uno.

Ella me miró a los ojos. Sus lagunas violetas me miraban con fijación, con una promesa tácita de que esa pasión no desaparecería nunca, no nos abandonaría...

Al fin nos separamos, y nos vestimos para bajar al salón a recoger nuestra ropa. A ella le presté una camiseta de mis años de universidad, con las letras rojas y brillantes sobre el fondo negro. Le llegaba a medio muslo y dejaba su hombro al descubierto.

Aquella camiseta pronto se convertiría en la favorita de Tomoyo, la que siempre llevaría tras nuestras noches de pasión. Yo nunca volvería a ponérmela. Ahora era suya y su perfume estaba impregnado en la tela de algodón. Tomoyo estaba impregnada en mí.

Bajamos las escaleras cuidadosamente, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Recogimos la ropa que había desperdigada por el sofá, y yo rezaba en mis adentros, rogando que nadie hubiera visto el desorden que habíamos provocado.

Tomoyo se puso sus braguitas, los pantalones vaqueros y sus zapatillas de deporte, y colocó el resto de la ropa en su bolso. Iba despeinada, con mi camiseta y una sonrisa enorme. Era el conjunto más bonito que le había visto puesto encima. Esperaba que no fuera la última vez.

Me ofrecí a acompañarla, pero ella se negó. No haría ningún bien si la acompañaba a su casa, en la que no había nadie. Demasiada tentación.

Por supuesto, tenía razón.

Nos besamos en la puerta, y nos despedimos hasta la tarde.

Apenas eran las seis y media de la mañana, pero el sueño me había abandonado. ¡Para qué dormir en una cama vacía si lo más interesante que había habido en ella se acababa de marchar!

Así que elegí la segunda mejor opción y me senté en mi sofá favorito... Imaginándome que Tomoyo estaba acurrucada a mi lado. Cogí el mando y encendí la tele. A aquellas horas sólo había documentales y dibujos animados...

En fin.

* * *

¡Dios, qué placer!

Por mi mente pasaron una y otra vez imágenes de Touya sentado en su cama, mirándome como si fuera una diosa, o la misma Afrodita.

No pude evitarlo.

Necesitaba sentirlo cerca de mí, así que me aproximé a él, lo besé, y lo asalté.

No pensé que una posición tan... caballeresca... pudiera ser tan placentera. Me sentí como una amazona... Sólo me faltaban las correas y el látigo.

Al menos sabía que aquella noche tendríamos la oportunidad de volver a experimentar un noche mágica.

Miraba las calles desiertas a medida que avanzaba por ellas. Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban entre las ramas de los árboles y se reflejaban en los charcos de agua de las aceras... ¿Había llovido por la noche?

Cuando llegué a la mansión estaba demasiado ensimismada en mí misma para fijarme que algo no cuadraba. No me di cuenta hasta que entré en casa cuando vi a mi madre, quien se suponía que estaba en Nueva York, sentada en un sillón en la entrada.

"¿Mamá?" pregunté extrañada. "¿Cuándo has llegado?"

"Llegué ayer por la noche... Aunque seguro que lo habrías sabido antes si hubieras pasado la noche en casa..."

"Pensé que no vendrías hasta el lunes..." dije ignorando su comentario y su voz seca y enojada.

"¿Y por eso crees que no debería saber qué demonios está haciendo mi hija, dónde, y lo más importante, con quién?" preguntó mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a mi a paso lento.

"Ya no soy una niña..."

"¡Eres mi hija!"

"¡Ya soy una adulta! ¡Ya tomo mis propias decisiones y me atengo a las consecuencias!"

"¡Eres una Daidouji, Tomoyo! Los Daidouji nos hemos distinguido durante generaciones, no solo por nuestro linaje, sino también por nuestro comportamiento intachable... ¿Qué se puede esperar de una niña que se escapa de noche de su casa para ir quién sabe adónde?"

"Estaba en casa de los Kinomoto, mamá. Si de verdad estuvieras preocupada por mí, y no por el qué dirán, no habrías estado esperando durante horas, sin mover ni un dedo, y habrías llamado a Fujitaka... o a mi móvil, uno de última generación que tú misma me compraste para tenerme vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día..."

"No te consiento que me hables así, Tomoyo..."

"¿Pero yo sí?"

"Soy tu madre, merezco respeto..."

"¡Soy tu hija!... ¿No merezco yo también algo de respeto, de cariño?"

Una pausa que se hizo eterna para mí, pero que apenas duró tres segundos, fue lo único que necesité para tomar una decisión. Ya era hora de hablar seriamente con mi madre...

"Ahora me vas a escuchar, mamá. Voy a decir todo lo que te tenga que decir... Y después ya se verá..."

* * *

Los niños son muy madrugadores. Se van pronto a dormir por las noches, pero al cabo de pocas horas vuelven a despertarse, para pedirte un poco de agua, o que los lleves al baño, o que los lleves a tu cama contigo. Tu, por supuesto, accedes. No puedes negarle a un niño que quiera dormir contigo. Lo pones en tu cama, donde piensas que lo tendrás más controlado. Crees que podrás dormir con tranquilidad durante las siguientes horas sin que te despierten. Pero estabas equivocado, porque simplemente el niño no te deja dormir. Te da patadas cada dos por tres. Descubres que ha heredado la capacidad de roncar de tu abuelo. Moquea y te deja el cojín lleno de babas. Se despierta cada media hora, y entre sueños, empieza a acariciarte la cara y a decirte 'hola'. Se ríe a carcajadas porque está soñando. Se mea encima.

A las seis de la mañana, el niño, que ha dormido a pierna suelta, se levanta de pronto, se tira encima de ti, y te exige que lo lleves al salón, le pongas la tele, y le des la leche del desayuno.

Y tú, como buen padre o madre, se lo quieres dar todo. Y lo haces.

Después de ver la tele, y sus dibujos favoritos, lo bañas, lo vistes. Y te toca hacerlo a ti. Te bañas, pero el niño entra en el baño para pedirte que le des una tostada con mermelada, porque tiene hambre. Se la haces mientras llevas el pelo mojado y tu única protección es una toalla. Te vas a vestir, pero el niño necesita ir al baño.

A las once de la mañana estás agotado. Y el niño también. Los dos os dormís en el sofá. Te despiertas una hora después, dando las gracias a cualquier ser superior de que hayas conseguido unas horas de tranquilidad.

El niño sigue dormido cuatro horas después. Mientras, tu has comido, has planchado, has fregado, has barrido, has limpiado el baño, has hecho las camas, has puesto la ropa en la lavadora y la has tendido, has revisado la facturas, ha visto una peli malísima por la tele mientras intentabas leer el último best seller...

El niño se despierta a las cinco de la tarde. Le das de comer, lo llevas de paseo, juegas con él...

Y un par de horas después le das de cenar, la leche y lo llevas a la cama.

Y vuelta a empezar.

La rutina puede ser monótona y cansina... ¿Pero qué padre no haría cualquier cosa por sus hijos?

De hecho, yo estaba deseando experimentar todas aquellas cosas con mis hijos... Y tenía intención de convertir a cierta morena en mamá...

Un sonido me despertó de mis pensamientos. Me di la vuelta y vi a Sakura, con el pelo alborotado y enfundada en una sábana.

"Hace frío..." fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse a mi lado, acurrucarse en el cojín y apoyar su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

"¿Si tanto frío tienes porque no te pones pijamas que tapen más y enseñen menos, o te pones una bata, monstruo?"

"No me llames monstruo..." se quejó débilmente, a lo que le siguió un bostezo. "¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano, hermano?"

"No podía dormir..."

"Y te has puesto a ver dibujos..." comentó entre divertida y soñolienta.

"Sí... Estaba recordando cuando eras un monstruito y me pedías que bajara contigo a verlos... Te prefería entonces..."

"¡Idiota!" exclamó mientras me pegaba un guantazo en el pecho.

"¡Oof! ¡Estate quieta!"

"¡Buenos días!"

Mi padre entró en el salón con una sonrisa. Se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina y me miró con extrañeza.

"Touya... ¿dónde se ha metido Tomoyo?"

Un escalofrío me recorrió por entero.

"¿Qué?" pregunté inocentemente, con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Sentía dos miradas en mí que me acusaban... y se reían.

"Bueno, hermanito, seguramente Tomoyo estaba hambrienta después de tanto ejercicio..." me miró con una sonrisilla diabólica.

Una carcajada que provino de mi padre me sobresaltó.

"Otro día le dices que se quede... Siempre es bienvenida..." dijo mi padre antes de marcharse hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Era su turno.

"Si, es bienvenida... Pero por Dios, la próxima vez, no hagáis tanto ruido..." bostezó y volvió a poner su cabeza en mi hombro.

* * *

Después de una larga charla con mi madre habían quedado muchas cosas claras. Habían salido a la luz muchas emociones y pensamientos, recriminaciones y deseos.

Había confesado mi relación. Y eso, mi madre no se lo había tomado muy bien.

"¡Con Touya Kinomoto! ¿Te has acostado con Touya Kinomoto?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Se puede saber qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?"

"¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?"

"Sabes lo que le hizo a mi prima ese profesorucho... La destrozó... la mató..."

"Eso no es cierto, mamá. Lo único que Fujitaka hizo fue amarla y darle los mejores años de su vida... Le dio a sus hijos, le dio una casa, modesta, pero le dio un hogar en el que vivir con comodidad..."

"No le dio más que dolores de cabeza..."

"Me sorprende que ni tú seas capaz de ver lo feliz que Nadeshiko fue con él... Si soy la mitad de feliz con Touya, me quedo más que satisfecha..."

"Ni se te ocurra liarte con ese..."

"Tarde. Ya lo he hecho..."

"Tomoyo..."

"Tú decides, mamá. O lo aceptas, o me echas de tu vida. Elige una opción. Pero recuerda que ya has pasado por esto una vez, recuerda que sabes lo que es que una familia rechace a un miembro y lo separe de ti para siempre... Recuerda que Nadeshiko eligió... Y eligió bien. En el caso de que yo deba escoger entre tu y Touya... mamá, saldrás perdiendo."

"Él no te hará feliz..."

"No lo sabes, mamá... No lo conoces... No te has molestado en hacerlo. No te molestaste en conocer a Fujitaka... ¿Cómo puedes juzgar a una persona que no conoces en absoluto?... ¡Tú y tus malditos prejuicios!"

"¡Tomoyo!"

"¡No! Se acabó. Piénsatelo antes, mamá. Si tu decisión sigue siendo la misma... me iré de esta casa."

* * *

La cortejé.

Se lo merecía.

Sabía que lo estaba pasando mal con su madre, quien apenas le dirigía la palabra. Tomoyo me decía una y otra vez que abandonaría la mansión. Yo siempre le preguntaba qué haría después. Y ella me contestaba con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos estaban tristes: 'me colaré por tu ventana y tendrás que soportar dormir conmigo por el resto de tu vida'.

Yo siempre le respondía con un beso y un 'cuando quieras'.

Nuestra relación se afianzó rápidamente. Mi familia aceptó encantada nuestro noviazgo, y hasta Sakura decía que se lo olía desde hacía un tiempo. Papá sólo sonreía, como si el también lo hubiera sabido.

Salíamos por las noches, íbamos al cine, cenábamos en su restaurante favorito, visitábamos el templo Tsukimine o íbamos al Parque Pingüino a comernos un helado.

En Tomoeda, los rumores de nuestra relación se esparcieron con rapidez. Todos los vecinos, o nuestros conocidos, o nuestros antiguos compañeros de instituto nos felicitaban cuando nos veían por la calle. En la universidad de Tomoyo también había comentarios de que la joven había 'pillado' al famoso Kinomoto... (Mi fama había crecido como la espuma durante mi etapa universitaria gracias al equipo de fútbol de la facultad. Aún me reconocen.)

Nos encontrábamos en el tren muchas tardes. Yo siempre guardaba un asiento a mi lado, con la esperanza de verla entrar al vagón cuando parábamos en la estación de la universidad. Y ella siempre me besaba, sin importarle la gente. Me hablaba de su día, y yo le hablaba del mío. Cuando llegábamos a Tomoeda, cogíamos la moto e íbamos hasta mi casa, donde nos pasábamos las horas hasta que la acompañaba a su casa, muy a su pesar. Su madre no me aprobaba.

Aquel verano hicimos excursiones, nos fugamos un fin de semana a Miyajima, otro nos escapamos con nuestros amigos a Okinawa una semana...

Nuestra relación iba viento en popa.

Y, un día, me di cuenta de que ya era hora de dar un paso más.

Le pedí que se casara conmigo el día de su cumpleaños. Ella aceptó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su anillo de compromiso era sencillo, pero le encantó.

Recuerdo el día que su madre, a regañadientes, nos dijo que, sin más remedio, daba el visto bueno a nuestro matrimonio. Nunca nos dio su bendición. Pero algo era algo.

Recuerdo el día de nuestra boda. Tomoyo llevaba un vestido blanco, que se ajustaba a sus curvas, que tan bien conocía. Recuerdo sus miradas mientras decía mis votos. Recuerdo sus lágrimas mientras ella decía los suyos.

Recuerdo el ardor de nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer.

Recuerdo la noche de bodas... Parecíamos dos vírgenes asustados...

Recuerdo nuestra luna de miel.

Nuestro primera casa.

Nuestra cama, en la que os concebimos a ti y a tu hermana.

Recuerdo el día que fuimos a la casa de muebles a comprar un sofá idéntico al que hay en el salón del abuelo. Y en él hicimos nuevas memorias. Y nos pasamos las tardes de domingo viendo malas películas. Y los fines de semana, cuando aun no había salido el sol, nos sentábamos contigo y con tu hermana a ver los dibujos animados. Y, cuando os quedabais en casa con el abuelo o la abuela, y mamá y yo jugábamos partidas al Scrabble que siempre terminábamos haciendo el amor en el suelo.

Recuerdo tantas cosas buenas... Y algunas malas... Pero todas las he pasado con tu madre. Y nunca hubiera querido pasarlas con otra mujer.

Tu madre es una mujer fascinante, Honshu. Y solo deseo que algún día conozcas a una mujer como ella que te haga tan feliz. A veces pensarás que no te la mereces, pero eso es el verdadero amor. Recuerda que seguramente ella piensa lo mismo de ti: que no te merece.

Recuerdo cada día que he amado a tu madre.

Y recuerda cada día que os he amado a vosotros, mis hijos.

Y recuerda que siempre os amaré.

_**Touya Kinomoto.**_

* * *

Recuerdo que Touya me amó con devoción en nuestras noches como marido y mujer.

Recuerdo el día de nuestro primer aniversario. Lo celebramos en el sofá del salón, tan parecido al que tiene el abuelo. Bajo el destello de un cielo con estrellas. Creo que esa noche te concebimos a ti, Nadeshiko.

Recuerdo cuando, unas semanas más tarde, le dije a tu padre que estaba embarazada. ¡Dios, un hombre se pone insoportable! Pero él era tan entregado y tan cuidadoso... Nos cuidó como reinas, cariño.

Recuerdo el día que fui a hacerme la primera ecografía. Tu padre quiso venir, por supuesto. No sabes lo que sentimos cuando escuchamos los rápidos latidos de tu corazón. Parecía que el corazón se iba a desbordar de tu interior.

Recuerdo las primeras contracciones. Dolorosas. Pero tu padre estuvo a mi lado, agarrándome la mano con fuerza mientras yo te empujaba para que salieras a la luz.

Y recuerdo las lágrimas que tu padre derramó cuando, en mis brazos, cogiste su dedo meñique con esa diminuta mano. Y te puso nombre: 'Nadeshiko', como tu abuela paterna.

Y recuerdo tus lloros a medianoche, y tus primeras carcajadas, y tus primeros pasos, y la primera vez que dijiste 'papá' y 'mamá'.

Recuerdo a una niña que entró, seis años después, a una habitación de hospital para conocer a su hermano pequeño. Y tú le pusiste nombre, en honor a una de las islas japonesas que habías estudiado hacía poco en el colegio. ¡Eras tan inteligente, y tan pequeña a la vez!

Recuerdo tu primer novio, a los dieciséis, y me relataste tu primer beso...

Recuerdo el día que me dijiste que estabas enamorada, a los veintiuno.

Recuerdo el anillo que llevabas en tu dedo anular de la mano izquierda... Y como brillaba ese diamante... Y como, entre llantos, nos anunciaste que te casabas...

Recuerdo todos los días que viví con tu padre, y contigo, y con tu hermano.

Recuerdo todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivimos juntos, embriagados por el amor.

* * *

Nadeshiko y Honshu estaban sentados en el sofá del salón, que tantos recuerdos guardaba para sus padres.

En sus manos, cada uno tenía una carta.

El primero en alzar los ojos del papel fue Honshu, quien con un leve suspiro, dijo: "He terminado."

"Yo no," contestó Nadeshiko. Levantó la vista para ver a su hermano pequeño, quien a sus veinticuatro años era la viva imagen de su padre. Pero con los ojos de su madre. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, nublándole la visión. Sintió la mano de Honshu envolver la suya.

"No llores, monstruo. No te queda bien..."

"¡Cállate, idiota!"

La pausa que siguió al intercambio de insultos calmó a Nadeshiko.

"Quiero terminarla..."

"¿La lees en voz alta?... Por favor..."

"Claro..."

* * *

Recuerdo un día en especial.

Hacía tres días que Touya y yo éramos pareja.

Estaba esperando al tren esa tarde para volver a casa. Ahora miraba ese transporte con otros ojos. ¿Qué habría pasado si Touya y yo no nos hubiéramos encontrado esa tarde?

El tren llegó puntual, y me subí al vagón y, como siempre, busqué un lugar donde sentarme. Me llevé una grata sorpresa cuando vi que tu padre estaba sentado en el mismo asiento, y su maletín, que una tarde había estado en su regazo, ocupaba el asiento de al lado.

Su rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa cuando vio que me acercaba a él. Apartó el maletín, dejando el asiento libre para mía. Me senté, arrojé mis cosas al suelo, y lo besé, para interés del resto de viajeros.

Y empezamos a hablar, como el viernes anterior...

Nunca me he arrepentido de haberme casado con tu padre.

Sé que tu también has escogido bien. Tu marido te hace feliz, te hace brillar. Te hace mejor. Y espero muchos nietos y nietas a los que mimar y cuidar.

He amado, amo, y amaré. Por siempre.

Y la culpa la tuvo el tren.

_**Tomoyo Daidouji.**_

* * *

"Sin duda las palabras de mamá fueron proféticas..." dijo Nadeshiko entre lágrimas.

"Lo sé... lo sé..." suspiró Honshu, "La culpa la tuvo el tren..."

Desde el televisor, los dos hermanos pudieron oír las últimas noticias...

'_...Y por último, les recordamos que hoy se celebra el funeral por las víctimas del descarrilamiento del pasado jueves en Tomoeda. El aparatoso accidente en la estación originó heridas graves a decenas de personas, y las víctimas mortales fueron siete, entre los que se encuentran el conocido arquitecto Touya Kinomoto y su esposa, la diseñadora Tomoyo Kinomoto, y el fotógrafo estadounidense Richard Pryce. El sepelio tendrá lugar esta tarde a las seis en el templo Tsukimine, oficiado por..."_

**FIN**

_Notas de la autora:_

**SUPERNOVA**- Estrella que, en un intervalo de tiempo de unos cuantos días, aumenta su brillo intrínseco por medio de un proceso explosivo hasta un valor millones de veces más grande que el original, y después vuelve a extinguirse rápidamente.

_A petición popular, he escrito el epílogo._

_¿Sorprendidos?_

_No tenía pensado que fallecieran, pero creo que era la manera más 'bonita' para dar razón a las cartas. Siempre he creído que los 'fantasmas' tienen algún medio para comunicarse por última vez con sus seres queridos desde el más allá. _

_Espero que os haya gustado. Este no era el epílogo que tenía pensado, pero el primero no me convencía. Así que empecé de nuevo, y desde otra perspectiva, y esto es lo que ha salido. El otro lo tengo escrito, y puede que lo publique como 'epílogo alternativo' aunque no estoy muy segura de querer hacerlo. Cuando una persona no esta convencida de su trabajo... _

_No soy muy dada a escribir drama, ya lo sabéis. ¿Lo he hecho bien? _

_¡Por favor, por favor, dejadme vuestros comentarios!_

_Os quiere, _

_Mery_


	5. Epílogo alternativo: Viaje interespacial

**LA CULPA LA TUVO EL TREN**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura es de Clamp y la trama de esta historia es mía._

**Epílogo alternativo: Un viaje interespacial**

Hoy recuerdo esa noche como la mejor noche de mi vida. Y recuerdo la mañana siguiente como la más vergonzosa.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, si no me equivoco. Yo estaba disfrutando de ese despertar, con Touya a mi lado, rodeándome con sus brazos y mordisqueándome la oreja. Habíamos cambiado de posición para vernos a la cara y acariciarnos con más libertad, cuando de pronto alguien tocó a la puerta. Yo intenté esconderme bajo las sábanas mientras Touya se ponía sus calzoncillos para abrir la puerta.

Oí la voz de Fujitaka, diciéndole a Touya que ya era hora de desayunar. Touya, por supuesto, respondió que bajaría en un segundo. Iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando su padre dijo:

"Tomoyo, cariño, Sakura podrá dejarte algo de ropa, pues he puesto la vuestra a lavar."

Ante aquel comentario, ya no hacía falta que me escondiera. Me destapé, y con la voz, más natural que pude encontrar, dije:

"Muchas gracias, señor Kinomoto."

Touya cerró la puerta, y se giró hacia mí, apoyándose contra la madera.

"Bueno, supongo que lo saben..."

"Supones..." secundé con una sonrisa, pues realmente no me importaba. Ya no.

"¿Quiere eso decir que no te importa que lo sepan?"

"En absoluto."

"¿Quiere eso decir que, a partir de ahora, somos pareja?" se acercó lentamente a la cama.

"Eso espero... porque si no, creo que pronto sufrirás una muerte muy lenta," reí.

"¿Quiere eso decir que me amas?"

"¿Más que a nada en este mundo, Touya?"

"¿Y que siempre serás mías?" preguntó antes de besarme.

"Siempre," le dije sin apenas aliento.

"¿Y que tienes hambre?"

"Mucha."

"¿Por mí?"

"Por supuesto."

Y, aun sabiendo que en el comedor había dos Kinomoto impacientes por vernos, Touya y yo nos tomamos un tiempo para saciar nuestra hambre. Después ya comeríamos.

* * *

Mi padre y mi hermana recibieron la noticia sorprendentemente bien. Mi padre bromeó diciendo que casi le dio un patatús al ver toda nuestra ropa tirada por el salón, y Sakura hizo alusiones a que sus paredes eran de papel, pues se oía de todo.

Aun me pregunto cómo demonios pudieron tomárselo tan a la ligera. Supongo que sabrían algo que yo no.

Tomoyo se quedó aquel día en casa, y disfrutamos de un día tranquilo en familia: fuimos juntos a pasear por el parque, a comprar el pan y el periódico, preparamos la comida, vimos una película acurrucados en el sofá –que tantos recuerdos guardaban ya para los dos-, mantuvimos una animada charla con mi padre, cenamos... ¡y nos fuimos juntos a dormir!

Mi padre no se opuso a que Tomoyo y yo nos comportáramos como lo que éramos: una pareja enamorada que sufría una insaciable sed por el otro.

Y entre el hambre y la sed, Tomoyo y yo nos pasamos la noche entre bocados y sorbos.

* * *

Hacía tres días que Touya y yo éramos, oficialmente, pareja cuando mi madre regresó de Nueva York. La esperaba aquella noche.

¿Cómo le iba a contar que Touya era mi novio? ¿Mi amante?

Estaba esperando el tren esa tarde para volver a casa. Ahora miraba ese transporte con otros ojos: ¿qué habría pasado si Touya y yo no nos hubiéramos encontrado esa tarde?

El tren llegó puntual, y me subí al vagón, y como siempre, busqué un lugar donde sentarme. Me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver que Touya estaba sentado en el mismo asiento, y su maletín, que aquella tarde había estado en su regazo, ocupaba el asiento de al lado.

Su rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa cuando vio que me acercaba a él. Apartó el maletín, dejando el asiento libre para mí. Me senté, arrojé mis cosas en el suelo, y lo besé, para interés del resto de viajeros.

Y empezamos a hablar, como el viernes anterior, y decidimos, después de meditarlo, que Touya vendría a casa a cenar al día siguiente para hablar con mi madre de nuestra relación.

Al llegar a la estación de Tomoeda, Touya me dio un casco y me hizo subir sobre su moto. Durante aquel viaje recordé los sentimientos que cuatro días antes experimenté en ese mismo sitio, en esa misma posición. Mis piernas se agarraron con fuerza a las caderas de mi novio, y mis manos tomaron vida propia, y a pesar de ir a ochenta kilómetros por hora, se dedicaron a estudiar con detenimiento el torso que Touya escondía bajo su chupa de cuero.

Unos momentos después llegamos a mi casa, pues esperaba a mi madre aquella noche. Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando la vimos salir de casa, con sus brazos en jarras sobre su cintura, y saludó a Touya con una mueca de desagrado cuando me vio bajar de la Harley.

Por supuesto, fui rápidamente a saludarla una vez me saqué el casco. Touya aparcó la moto mientras yo daba la bienvenida a mi madre. Ninguna de las dos fue muy efusiva por reencontrarnos después de tantos días.

Sentí a Touya venir hacia nosotras, y muy amablemente, él saludó a mi madre. La mirada que le dirigió a mi novio fue de completo odio. Touya ni se inmutó.

"¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho a mi hija para obligarla a subir a ese endemoniado trasto?" interrogó mi madre a Touya con voz seca.

Touya la miraba con el ceño fruncido, y contestó con el mismo tono de voz.

"A su hija no hay quien la obligue a hacer nada. Es mayorcita para tomar sus propias decisiones... señora."

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Touya no sólo era un caballero, sino que, además, era mi propio caballero andante, el de la armadura brillante, que siempre va rescatando y defendiendo a las damas en apuros. No que yo lo necesitara, al fin y al cabo, me consideraba una mujer adulta, independiente y feminista, pero las hormonas son las hormonas, y a mí se me disparó el placer y la excitación por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando agarrara a ese caballero, iba a montarlo como si... bueno, bueno, me dejo de metáforas sexuales.

La cara que se le quedó a mi madre tras esa contestación fue muy graciosa. Primero, que eran pocas las personas las que se encaraban a Sonomi Daidouji. Y solo en el terreno profesional. En el personal, mi madre nunca había tenido que dar cuentas a nadie. Segundo, que Touya se estaba entrometiendo en un asunto familiar, por lo que mi madre consideraba que Touya se estaba metiendo donde no lo llamaban. Y tercero, que le estaban dejando muy claro que yo era una mujer que sabía tomar sus decisiones, que podía tomar las riendas de su vida, afrontar las consecuencias y no dar explicaciones a nadie.

"Eso significa que la has forzado..." continuó mi querida madre.

Esa fue, sin duda, la gota que colmó el vaso.

"¡Señora, le aconsejo que no me acuse sin tener ni idea de lo que está hablando!" se expresó mi novio en un grito que hizo temblar hasta la mismísima Torre de Tokio. Me dio la sensación que era hora que yo interviniera en la discusión. Allá iba...

"Mamá, deberías tranquilizarte un poco..." le aconsejé a mi madre, con tanta calma como pude reunir. Me giré para dirigirme a Touya, quien seguía con los ojos clavados en mi madre. Mis manos se colocaron sobre sus brazos y empecé a masajearlos para liberar la tensión de sus músculos. Con voz suave, y suficientemente alta como para que mi madre me oyera, le dije: "Cariño, cálmate. En el fondo creo que mi madre estaba..." busqué la palabra más adecuada, "preocupada. Así que no te pongas más nervioso, y arreglamos el malentendido como personas civilizadas. Tú sabes que ni me has forzado, y yo también lo sé. Eso es lo más importante. Lo que crean los demás es cosa suya... Te aseguro que a mí no me afecta."

Suspirando, Touya unió una de sus manos con la mía, que seguí acariciando su brazo.

"A mí sí que me importa cuando tu madre piensa mal de ti," me dijo. Y separándose de mí, se volvió a mi madre, que había estado observándonos todo el rato. "Señora Daidouji, le pido disculpas por haberle gritado, pero no dudaré en hacerlo de nuevo si la integridad de mi novia vuelve a ponerse en duda."

¡Dios mío! Touya calmándose y disculpándose... Mi madre tan sorprendida que se había quedado sin voz, yo con la una sonrisa tan brillante que si compartiera contra mil soles seguro que ganaría... ¿Qué más sorpresas me deparaba el futuro? Pensé. Y la respuesta la obtuve un segundo más tarde... Siempre dicen que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas, ¿no es cierto?

"He venido aquí con su hija porque ella me lo ha pedido... Y aprovechando que estamos aclarando las cosas, sólo me queda decirle que amo a su hija, que tengo intención de casarme con ella en un futuro no muy lejano, y que nunca la he forzado... Así que vaya acostumbrándose a mi cara..."

Y con esas palabras, Touya me besó. Delante de mi madre, patidifusa por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas.

Y yo, feliz porque era amada.

Cuando nos separamos, él me miró como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Con un corto beso nos despedimos. Se montó en la moto y se marchó.

Al girarme para entrar en casa, me di cuenta de que mamá seguía en la misma posición.

Le sonreí. ¡Pobre mamá, lo que le esperaba con ese yerno!

Entré en casa y me dije: "La vida es maravillosa. Y la culpa la tiene el tren."

_Notas de la autora:¿Os acordáis que comenté que había escrito dos capítulos 4, y que me decidí por el que más me gustó? Pues este es el que escribí originalmente. Espero q__ue os haya gustado._

_Dejad vuestros comentarios,_

_Mery_


End file.
